


We Kissed in a Burger King

by kabrox18



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/pseuds/kabrox18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sk8er bois AU<br/>Gabe is BMX, Locus is longboard<br/>cute shit ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Kissed in a Burger King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locusdesperatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/gifts).



Gabe pedaled a couple more times, coasting and turning to a hill, floating down it easily. The park wasn't far from here, and he still had another ten minutes before he had to meet up with his buddy Samuel. He flagged a left and cut across fast, shoulders hunched against the grey cold of the city. This place was hell to get through on a bike--luckily he knew the area like the back of his hand. People walked around, going about their business and hardly casting the masked youth a second glance. He grumbled to himself as he weaved through the busy streets, a light sprinkling rain coming down. Good thing he had his hoodie. He sighed heavily and just let the cold filtered air slip into his lungs, exhaling as he turned down a small side street to get out of traffic. As he coasted along he flicked his wrist, checking his watch over. Five minutes, and the park was just another block. He kept moving, coasting along easily at a bit of downward slope. He leaned back, lazily turning into the park and hopping off fluidly, walking over to the spot they agreed to. Locus showed up on the dot, waving in a small sweep of his hand.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Gabe said, shifting his weight. He sighed a little, feeling a bit better now that Sam was with him--despite being a city boy his whole life, he still preferred avoiding crowds.

“You said you were busy all day yesterday, what was up?”

“Job hunting,” Reyes grumbled, head lolling back a bit as he looked out over the free-admission skate part they met at regularly.

“Really? Thought you were sticking to your dream?”

“Can't pay for BMX if I don't have income,” he sighed out, looking back to his friend. They met only a few months ago but damn if they didn't get along like bees and honey. Plus Sam was pretty cute with his round face and long dark hair, and those pretty stormy-sky blue grey eyes. Plus his voice was hot--of course, Gabe would never admit any of this to anyone. He knew he was crushing hard but he was going to try and keep it lowkey.

“Learn anything knew yet?” He teased, resting his hands over the worn rubber grips of his bike.

“Oh, as if I don't. Question is, have you?”

“I already know everything there is to know, Ortez. You know that.” He poked at his crush with a grin under his mask.

“Yeah, and I'm Tony Hawk,” he snipped back, swatting the gloved hand. Both shared a laugh over that and headed over to the ramps, going to let off steam.

\------

After some hours had passed, it started to rain more heavily, forcing them to leave or risk sickness and probably slipping a bunch.

“You wanna grab some lunch?” Gabe offered, digging out his old wallet.

“You got the cash, biker boy?” The other teased, adjusting his insectoid mask.

“I got enough for lunch, yeah, then I got pizzas at home.” He shrugs and stuffs it back in his hoodie pocket, walking with one hand keeping his bike upright and the other stuffed into the large pocket.

“What kind of jobs were you hunting for?” Sam asks after a moment, keeping close to the buildings to stay more or less dry.

“Didn't care--any money is better than nothing right now. Hell I'd be fine with some minimum wage shit at a Mickey D’s. I just need a little bit of cash until I can get my shit together, and another tourney rolls through.” Ortez nods in understanding; another perk of having him around. Guy’s been through damn near everything and is a great source of reassurance and help. They duck into a Burger King after stashing their stuff, heading inside. Gabe sighs a little and looks around--middle of the week, place is empty. Good. The pair head up to the counter, a woman smiling at them. Reyes pulls the old leather fold out, ordering quickly and letting Sam do the same before passing cash over. He tucks the receipt into the bill fold and sticks it away again, passing the cups to the other.

“Sprite, please.” Sam nods and leaves to get their drinks, Gabe taking the tray of food and meeting the other to sit and eat. He drops his hood and sweeps his mask off, setting it aside and rubbing his hands together as he sorts the food.

“Been awhile since I've been down at this end of town. Mostly stick to the DQ and Mickey’s down by my apartment,” he said, taking the drink offered to him with a nod. Locus takes off his own mask and shrugs, picking up a couple fries and dipping them into the ketchup he had.

“Today was good,” Sam commented, looking out the window at the rain.

“Yeah. Great day for going out--not hot or anything. Plus rain’s always nice.” Gabe smiles a little, eating as well. Damn, Ortez was cute. He even had freckles. Freckles! Oh boy, this was getting worse fast. It was hard _not_ to stare though--masks became the norm after the US caught onto a Japanese courtesy and put a distinctly American twist on it. Seeing his friend--and crush--without the black and green mask that looked like some kind of alien bug was weird after seeing only that for so long. He ate more, unable to help his staring.

“Something on my face?”

“Yeah,” he blurted out, “freckles.” He motioned, turning red as he blundered through flirting with Ortez.

“Well… Yes, you're not wrong.” He chuckled and Reyes wanted to vanish right then and there. He hid his face in his hands, making a miserable noise as he tried to stop more dumb shit pouring out of his mouth. He finally sunk down into his chair and finished eating, Sam already done. Both got up to take care of everything, heading into the bathroom in sync.

“You too huh?”

“Yeah, haven't since before I left.”

“Me neither.” They went in and split into separate stalls, quickly doing their business before rejoining at the multiple sinks, both finishing about the same time. Before Gabe could open the door, Samuel grabbed one of his thin shoulders, turning him a little forcefully and connecting them in an unexpected kiss. It softens after a moment and Reyes feels flushed, pulling away after a couple minutes for some air.

“What was that?” He wondered aloud, licking his lips a bit to savor the leftover taste of his crush.

“You were flirting and it's been obvious you have the biggest high school crush on me, Gabe. You're such a dork, biker boy.” Sam gently slugs his arm and he rubs the spot, pouting a bit at being found out.

“Well… That was nice, at least.”

“There's more where that came from. Come on, let's get going before someone walks in on us.” Ortez leads him out and they grab their stuff; masks slip back on and Gabe puts his hood back up, the two riding to the spot they usually part at.

“Tomorrow, same time?”

“Yeah, same time,” the taller person replies. He sounds a little delirious, like kissing his skater crush has been rather distracting. Sam gently tugs him down, shifting their masks slightly to kiss him again. He tastes like metal and mint and Sam absolutely adores it.

“See you tomorrow, Reyes,” he says as they pull to barely an inch apart, warm breath intermixing with the cool of the city.

“See you too, Ortez.” They pull away and leave to their respective homes, each lost in thought over the other.


End file.
